


The Witch and Her Dog (Up for Adoption)

by SweetWolfPie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Bad Order of the Phoenix, Courting Rituals, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Drarry, Harry Potter's Name is Hadrian, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape/Non-con Elements, Top Draco Malfoy, Veela Harry Potter, Veela Severus Snape, Wrong Boy-Who-Lived (Harry Potter), litter, riddle, snape - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-01-25 05:56:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21351349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetWolfPie/pseuds/SweetWolfPie
Summary: Hadrian Riddle is the hidden son of Tom Riddle and Severus Riddle nee' Snape. He's never been outside the walls of Riddle Manor. While admiring his garden, he spots a gray wolf animagus, who's severely hurt and unable to shift back. Hadrian helps the wolf and they become extremely close, but what happens when Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix get in the way, leaving Harry with more than just scars.This book was written to be the book Jordan Lee reads in But Don't Touch Me by @MeineKeime on WattpadUp for Adoption
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Tom Riddle/Severus Snape
Comments: 6
Kudos: 126





	1. Prologue

December 8th, 1979

Tom Riddle sat at the table in the dining room of Riddle Manor, reading the Daily Prophet, waiting for his wife to come down from upstairs. Severus soon made his way downstairs, shaking as he held the stick close to his chest. Tom looked up when Severus entered, his smile soon turned to a frown as he noticed his mate shaking.   
"Is everything ok love?" Tom rushed over to Severus. With a shaking hand, Severus slow brought Tom's hand to his stomach and showed him the test with two pink lines.  
"Tom... I'm pregnant..." Tom's jaw dropped for a few seconds before a huge smile broke out over his face as he got on his knees in front of Severus.   
"Hi baby, it's daddy..." He nuzzled his mate's belly. Severus just smiled, running his hands through Tom's hair. He's already a great dad. He thought, knowing his baby would be loved greatly.

February 14th, 1980

Severus and Tom sat on their bed, Tom sitting behind his love rubbing the 5 month bump as Narcissa Malfoy nee' Black checked up on the baby.   
"Your baby is health and they're in a position to get the gender. Do you want to know?" Severus nodded, grabbing Tom's hand. Narcissa smiled before performing another spell.

"Congrats guys, you're having a baby boy." Tom smiled, rubbing Severus' stomach.

"We'll have a son." He whispered, kissing Sev's neck.

"Can you tell if he's gotten our creature genes?" Severus asked. Narcissa performed another spell.

"He's going to be a pureblood dark veela. He already has some of the bones for wings growing. It looked like you're going to be having a veela birth." Severus nodded, smiling down at his bloated stomach. His chick.

March 25th, 1980

Severus lay in their bed, crying as he stuffed chocolate covered pickles in his mouth. Tom rubbed his belly as he cooed in his ear.

"It's alright darling. I won't let that happen." Seveus cried harder.

"Ho-how can y-you kn-know?! Y-you ca-can't control t-that!!" He screamed before sobbing harder.

"I can make some if that ever happens, alright? I won't let you ever go without chocolate covered pickles, even if they do stop making them." He whispered in Sev's ear, nuzzling his neck.   
"Pr-promise?" Severus asked in a quiet voice, on the edge of falling asleep from his crying.

"I promise."

July 31st, 1980

A loud screech was sent across the manor as Severus hissed at people to stay away. He had shifted to his veela form, his chick ready to be born. Everyone kept back, Tom cooing at his mate, having also shifted to help calm Severus. He screeched again as he pushed, feeling his chick coming. After 4 hours, their chick was born. Severus curled around the baby veela, keeping it warm as Tom sat near, protecting his mate and chick. The small chick screeched as he cuddled into his mother, soon latching on to his mother's nipple to feed for the first time. Tom and Severus cooed, snuggling with their small child.

April 12th, 1981

Hadrian Riddle squawked inside his crib, having not shifted into his human form, only being 9 months old. Severus came in, smiling at his chick as he picked him up, taking him down the family room where his husband and their close friends were. Severus put the baby veela next to Draco Malfoy, the 2 year old son of Lusicas and Narcissa Malfoy. Draco was a pureblood black wolf, and also not being 5 yet, he was still in his wolf form. He slowly walked over to Hadrian, having never seen a veela, let alone a baby. Hadrian screeched, reaching for the pup, who had been startled and was now hiding behind his father's leg.   
"Seems Hadrian likes Draco." Tom said. All the adults chucked as Draco nipped at Hadrian, Hadrian cooing and nuzzling Draco in return.

October 31st, 1981

Hadrian screeches could be heard as the manor shook. Severus ran into the nursery, grabbing his chick before running to meet Tom in the safe room. He made it to Tom's study just as the window blew open. Severus screamed as he used his body to protect his chick. More members of The Order of the Phoenix came in, pointing their wands at Severus. He quickly left the study, heading to the basement to get to the other entrance of the safe room. Tom soon joined them as they ran, often turning back to fire a spell or two. They make it to the basement and enter the safe room, locking the door and fire calling the Malfoy's.

"Tom, what's going on?" Lusicas asked, seeing the safe room.

"Lusicas, we need your help. The manor is under attack. Open the floo to us." The blonde man nodded, before disappearing. Severus got in first taking Hadrian with him as he flooed to Malfoy Manor, Tom right behind him. They closed off the floo before sighing and thanking their friend. They soon found out they weren't the only ones that had been attacked. The Potters had also been attacked, their 7 month old son Jackson being the only survivor.

July 31st, 1985

Hadrian screeched loudly as he was in pain. Severus and Tom held their son as he went through his first shift. Their manor had been destroyed, but as soon as they could, they rebuilt it, knowing they couldn't stay at Malfoy Manor. Soon, Hadrian's screeches turned to sobs as he finished his shift, clinging to his parents.

"It's alright my chick, it's over now." Severus soothed, rubbing Hadrian's back. His skin was pale and his hair midnight black, his eyes a dark red. He was a perfect mix of them both.

Tom looked at his mate, the two of them making a silent agreement. No one is to know about Hadrian for his protection.


	2. Chapter 1

~12 Years and 6 Months Later~

January 15th, 1998

Hadrian stared at himself in the mirror of his vanity, watching as his mother did his hair. Severus caught his chick's eyes, smiling at him.

"You know how important this is, right Hadrian?" Hadrian lightly nodded, messing with the locket his father gave to him when he was six. Very few people knew of his existence. His mother and father never let him leave the house much. The only few who knew of him were those who were in Tom's Inner circle.

"If we get this deal, we might finally be able to let you roam the garden for longer and without a guard. We are trying to let you set your wings free, my chick, but you know how dangerous it is with your father's reputation." Hadrian sighed.

"I know mother." Hadrian looked out the window, watching the birds fly by and tweet at him. It was clear he longed to be out there, the same look covering his face when ever he saw others leave the house or someone go outside. Severus sighed, patting his son's shoulder before heading to the door, waiting by it.

"Let's go, Hadrian." Hadrian nodded, standing up and walking over to his mother, taking the hand he held out as they left the bedroom.

Severus led Hadrian down the stairs and into the dinning room. Severus let go of Hadrian's hand before heading over to Tom, kissing his check before nodding at their son.

"He had that look again today." Tom sighed and nodded, smiling at his son as he walked over.

"You look beautiful, my chick." Hadrian smiled before wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Thank you father. Mother helped with my hair." Tom chuckled, petting Hadrian's head.

"You're mother tends to get excited." He stepped back, putting his hand on his son's lower back.

"Come, my dear. Let's sit down and await our guests." Hadrian nodded, taking his place to his fathers left as his mother took the right.

Fifteen minutes later, the Vampire King arrived in the dining room, leading Tom, Severus, Hadrian, and the Inner Circle to stand up and bow.

"King Lorcan d'Eath, a pleasure to meet you." Tom said, going to shake the King's hand.

"Lord Voldemort, I have heard much of you." Lorcan replied, shaking Tom's hand before sitting down at the other head of the table.

"Nonsense, call me Tom. We are all friends here." Tom sat down before continuing.

"This is my wife, Severus and our son, Hadrian."

"Hello, your majesty," Severus said coolly, nodding to him. Hadrian smiled at him, not saying anything.

"A submissive son? Those are rare, especially in the veela community." Lorcan said, eyeing Hadrian.

"Well, Hadrian is special in many ways." Tom said, trying to take his child out of the lewd light the King placed on him. The king simply shifted his gaze from Hadrian to Tom.

"So, to get down to business, it's my understanding you are looking to gain my favorship in the battle against the light." Lorcan says, getting more comfortable in the dining chair. Tom nodded, smiling slightly.

"Yes, Dumbledore and his order is trying to suppress the rights of magical creatures, including vampires. He wants them to basically die, not wanting them to drink from your live game." Tom said, folding his hands and placing his elbows on the table. Lorcan humid.  
"And what are you to do that will benefit us if we join you instead of, say, fighting our own war against the light?" Lorcan asked, eyeing Hadrian again, who shifted under his gaze.

"We want you to be able to live peacefully and in your ways inside your kingdom. If you side with me, I will make sure us wizarding folk stay out of your business within your walls, instead of trying to govern you on your own land."

Lorcan stared thoughtfully at Tom, thinking over everything he said before smiling.

"Well, Mr. Riddle, I would gladly join you, if only to free my people from your kind." Tom smiled, standing up as Lorcan did, leading him to the front door saying thanks. As soon as Lorcan and Tom left the room, Hadrian let out a shaky breath and shuddered.

"Mother, he wouldn't stop eyeing me." Severus nodded, sighing.

"You will get many looks like that. Dominants crave the need to bend over any unclaimed submissive in their sight. They simply want to make sure you know your place, even if you already do." Severus kissed Hadrian's head before heading upstairs.

Hadrian sighed, standing up and heading to the garden doors, looking out over the garden. He narrowed his eyes as he spotted a gray ball of fur, trying to make it to the door. His eyes widened.

"Mother! Father!" He yelled, opening the door as he rushed over to the ball of fur. He got down on his knees, summoning his wand before checking over what he saw was an alpha wolf. Tom and Severus ran out, gasping as they saw their son, pick up the wolf and run back into the house.

Hadrian ran to the kitchen, placing the wolf in the deep sink before cleaning off the wounds and cleaning the fur. After he wrapped the wounds and dried the wolf off, placing it on the couch in the living room to sleep. Hadrian was sitting on the floor in front of the wolf, petting its soft fur. Tom and Severus stood in the doorway, smiling at their kind-hearted son.

"He's an animagus. His eyes had too much knowledge in it." Tom said.

"His mate?" Severus asked. Tom shrugged, leading his wife away from the two, letting them have the calm time to themselves.


	3. Chapter 2

~3 Days Earlier~

January 12th, 1998

Draco smiled at the girl his father had set up for him again.

"Draco, when are you going to tell your father? You need to tell him so you can stop suffering." Draco sighed, sipping his tea.

"I'll get disowned. I rather like my life and do not wish to upset the balance at the moment." He spoke, his voice carrying a small ting of uncertainty. He wanted to tell his father. Stop raising the hopes of girls. He loved his father and didn't want to lose him, but Draco knew he had to tell him.

"Draco, you can't avoid it forever." Draco sighs.

"I sure can try." He said, a timer going off. He stands up, holding his hand out for her, leading her to the door. Draco sighed as he closes the door, unaware of his father behind him who had heard their conversation.

"Draco." He calls out, Draco jumping and turning to face him.

"Father..." He said back.

"Come, we have something to discuss." Draco nodded, following his father to his study.

When they got there, Draco sits across from his father, who is sitting in the big chair. Draco shifted nervously in the chair, not quite sure why he was summoned.

"Draco, tell me." Draco stiffened.

"T-tell you what f-father?" Lusicas sighed.

"What it is that you think I would disown you over." Draco started shaking, tear coming to his eyes and he stared down at his lap.

"I-it's nothing father..." Lusicas' eyes soften.

"Oh dragon, I promise. I'll always love you." Draco mumbled something.

"You have to speak-"

"I'M GAY!" Draco screamed.

"I-i'm... I'm gay... I like boys..." Lusicas stared at his son in shock before he growled. He stood up, grabbing Draco by his hair as he walked by. Draco whined, hitting his father's hand.

"F-father! Let g-go! I-It hurts! Fath-"

"Shut up, you faggot." Draco gasped, tears streaming down his face as Lusicas dragged him down the stairs to the main room. He threw Draco on the floor, Draco yelping as he hit the hard ground.

"F-father..." He stared up at him, shaking like a leaf.

"You were right Draco. The one thing a Malfoy isn't is gay" He spit out, kicking Draco in the side. Draco cried out, gripping his side. Lusicas grabbed his again, dragging him to the front door.

They got there and Lusicas threw Draco down again.

"Shift." He growled out. Draco shifted, staring up at his father. Lusicas grabbed Draco by the scruff, causing him to yelp while he struggled in his grip. Lusicas opened the door, throwing Draco out the door. Lusicas slammed the door as Draco cried out, not wanting to be left alone.

After 4 hours, night had come and Draco knew, he wasn allowed to come back. He slowly and shakingly got up, walking to the hole in the gate and sliding under it. He found an ally and slowly made his way into it, laying down and curling up for warmth, tears making their way down his face.

January 15th, 1998

Draco had walked all day the day before, making it to the next town. He limped into the market, looking around the stands, spotting the butcher. He slowly made his way there, before grabbing a piece and running away as fast as he could.

"Someone get that mutt! He stop my meat!" Draco panicked. He yelped as he was tackled. He tried squirming away, but the man had a good grip on him. The butcher came up, kicking the wolf. Some other men joined him, all kicking and hitting Draco. He couldn't move.

"Take him to the Riddle Manor garden. Have that crazy family kill him." The butcher said. A guy grabbed Draco by his scruff, dragging him to the manor at the top of the hill. The man threw Draco over the gate, Draco landing with a crack. The man laughed, walking away. Draco looked up, seeing a sliding door. He slowly started to make his way towards the door, whining as he went. He soon saw someone appear in the door before it opened, a girl running out screaming for her mother and father. Draco soon saw his uncle Tom and Severus appear. The girl picked up Draco carrying him inside before tending to his wounds. Slowly his vision faded, sparks dancing across his skin as he did. 

~~~~

Hey guys. Sorry this chapter is short. Just background building. The next chapter is gonna be longer and we'll go back to Hadrian. Thanks for the reads!


	4. Chapter 3

January 15, 1998

Hadrian groaned as he slowly came out of his sleep, something tickling up his nose. He swatted it away, hearing a huff before a wet, rough, tongue ran across his face. He quickly sat up, staring at the wolf, who was laying his head on his paws. Hadrian grinned, hugging the wolf.

"I'm so glad you're ok. I was worried I wouldn't get to you in time when I saw you in the garden." Hadrian said. He snuggled against the wolf, sighing softly. The wolf licked his face, causing a giggle to fall from his lips.

"Don't do that. It tickles." Tom entered the room, smiling at his son.

"Hadrian, it's time for dinner, my flower." Hadrian nodded, hugging the wolf before standing up and getting ready to leave.The wolf whined, lightly biting Hadrian's dress to make him stay. Hadrian smiling sadly at the wolf.

"It's ok. I'll be back very soon." He pet the wolf's head before following his father to the dining room. He took his place on his fathers left as his mother took his right. Soon Netty, their house elf, brought in dinner for them. They sat in a quiet silence. Hadrian tried to eat quickly, yet still eat with manners. Tom sighed.

"Hadrian, please stay with us through dinner. I understand you want to go back to the wolf, but we are still here and want to spend time with you." Hadrian sighed, nodding before slowing down. A whine came from the family room, Hadrian getting up quickly before rushing to the wolf. Severus smiled as he sighed.

"I bet whoever that is, is his mate. He just doesn't know it yet. The wolf needs to shift back first." Tom nodded, a thought coming to his head.

"I've seen that wolf before. I need to make a call." Tom stood up, kissing his wife's cheek before heading to his office. Severus sighed, taking one more bite of food before heading into the room with Hadrian.

Tom sighed, entering his office and walked over to the floo, fire calling Malfoy Manor. Lusicas quickly answered.

"Hello, my Lord. To what do I owe this call?" Tom glared at him.

"Where's Draco, Lusicas?" Lusicas scoffed.

"He's not here right now my Lord. We came to an impasse and he left." Tom growled.

"Really? From my perspective, he was beaten and thrown out. He's in my family room, unable to shift or move. Hadrian is having to nurse him back to health. Why did you kick your only child out, Lusicas?" Lusicas glared.

"He's gay. A Malfoy is not gay." Tom growled louder.

"You kicked your only child out... just because he likes men?" He said in a deceivingly calm voice. Lusicas nodded, not standing down.  
"If that's the case, don't come around the manor any time soon. My wife, who is MALE, and my submissive son do NOT need your influence around them." Lusicas gaped at him before Tom cut the connection. He clenched his jaw before throwing a nearby vase at the wall. Footsteps pounded as they ran up the stairs, Severus running into the room.

"Tom! I heard-" He cut himself off, looking at the broken vase before looking at his husband who was gripping his desk with a death grip.

"Tom... what happened?" He asked softly as walked over and rubbed his husbands back. Tom turned around and hugged Severus tightly, the idea of Hadrian being in Draco's place in his head.

"Tom, you need to talk to me." Severus whispered.

"The wolf... it's Draco... Lusicas kicked him out because he's gay.." Severus sighed, knowing now where Tom's mind went.

"Hadrian has us, love. He's here with us and we with love him with all we have." Tom nodded, taking in his mate's scent. Severus rubbed his mate's back, letting his dominant take him in.

"My beautiful submissive... " Tom murdered. Severus' breath hitched, his own Veela reacting to him. Severus cuddled closer to Tom. Tom placed his hands on Severus' stomach.

"I want another chick, my love." Tom said, nipping at Severus' neck. Severus moaned, leaning into Tom more.

"Ok..." Severus whispered, letting Tom take them to their room.

~~~

Hey guys, I have to apologize for last week. A family thing came up and I tried to get this finished, but I didn't do it in time. I'm so sorry this is a week late. I can't post chapter 4 as well, seeing as I only have time to edit one chapter. Thanks for understanding and sticking with me. I'll make it up to you all! Promise! 

~SugarMilk


	5. Chapter 4

February 5th, 1998

Hadrian yawned, snuggling deeper into the fur of Draco, who was snuggled up with him on his bed. He sighed, feeling Draco nudge his cheek. Hadrian giggled, softly pushing Draco away. He sat up, rubbing Draco's fur, smiling gently. His smile soon left as he ran his hand over a patch of skin still healing on Draco's side. His father had told him who the wolf was and what had happened to him.

"You're so strong Draco. Just a few more weeks and you'll be able to shift back." Draco let out a soft whine, nuzzling Hadrian in the side. Hadrian smiled, scratching behind Draco's ear. A knock was heard before Severus stepped into the room, smiling softly at his son.

"Flower, we need to get you ready. You're being presented to all the Death Eaters today as Tom's heir." Hadrian nodded, kissing Draco's head before getting up and walking over to his closet. Severus got out the hair supplies before grabbing Hadrian's make-up caboodle. Hadrian exited the closet, dressed in his favorite dress, not caring to be in full black. Severus smiled, nodding at Hadrian. Draco watched from his place on Hadrian's bed as Severus did Hadrian's hair while Hadrian himself, did his make-up. After finishing his make-up Severus focused on getting Hadrian's hair done.

"Mother, may Draco accompany me? I don't want to leave him here. Even if it's just in the back or by my feet." Hadrian pleaded, Draco's head lifting at the idea of staying with his savior. Severus sighed

"Flower, he can come down, but he has to stay outside the room. Even if just for his safety. His father will be there." Hadrian nodded, smiling at Draco through the mirror. Draco gave a small bark, hopping off the bed before coming to sit next to Hadrian.

Soon, Hadrian was ready to go, Severus once again leading his chick down to the main floor. They made their way to the dining room, sitting with Tom at the table to eat. Hadrian smiling as he ate, feeling Draco settle near his feet. They ate quietly through breakfast, no one saying anything.

"Flower, I want you to know, I'm showing you to the rest of my followers for the sake of them knowing there is an heir. You still need to stay here, and not venture out just yet. The deal with the vampires isn't final and till it is and we have their protection, you can't roam too much." Hadrian visible sank in his seat.

"Alright father." He said quietly, use to it, but still disappointed in hearing that. Draco nuzzled his ankle, trying to offer comfort. A bell rang, Tom sighing and standing up.

"Well, let's go. It's time for the meeting." Hadrian ate one more bite before standing up, following his mother and father out the door and to the throne room. Tom entered the room, signaling Hadrian to hang back. Severus followed Tom, both of them walking up to the three throne sitting there. Tom took the center one, while Severus took the one to his right. Many whispered about the third throne, trying to figure out where it came from.

Tom looked out over his followers, know that this needs to be done, but concerned for his son's safety in doing this. He didn't know if there was a spy among them, if Dumbledore has people here and they are about to learn about one of the only things Tom cares about. He sighed, looking over at his wife before clearing his throat. He stood up, watching as the silence swept over the crowd of people.

"My loyal followers, I have news for you." He bellowed out, his nerves still getting to him slightly, making his rethink his decision.

"Many of you have been asking what is to happen should I perish, seeing as my wife is a submissive and can't properly take over. Well..." Tom glanced as Severus, asking if this was truly okay. Severus grabbed Tom's hand and squeezed it, nodding at him. Tim sighed.  
"It's time I show you all my heir." Hadrian slowly walked in, the death eaters creating an isle for him to walk down. Hadrian made his way to his father and mother, Draco deciding to follow. He caught his father's eyes, fury clear in them. Draco simple puffed his chest out before following Hadrian up, sitting next to the throne on the left. Hadrain stood next to his father, looking out across the sea of people.

"This is my submissive son, Hadrian. He was born July 31st, 1980. He has been living in the manor. Many of you haven't known about him for his safety, seeing as I am who I am. I show him to you all now, letting you know that him and his mate are the heirs of my throne." Tom said, watching everyone in the room. Hadrian was slightly shaking, having never seen so many people at once. Tom sighed, leading his son to the left throne, next to Draco, who he smiled at. Tom then jumped into the meeting, talking about the next raid and who will be involved.

After the meeting, Ron Weasley, using a polyjuice potion,apparated back to the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. He ran to Dumbledore's office, slamming the door open.

"He has a son!" He shouted. Dumbledore stood up abruptly.

"What are you talking about, my boy?" Ron took a moment to catch his breath.

"Voldemort. He has a submissive veela son... They introduced him at the meeting today." Dumbledore nodded, a plan already forming in his head.

"This works. We can kidnap him while Voldemort is at the next raid." A dark twinkly was in his eyes, already imagining the screams of the poor boy. 

~~~

Don't forget to vote and comment please! Thanks so much for reading guys!


	6. Chapter 5

March 18th, 1998

Hadrian was sitting in the garden reading, Draco by his feet. Draco was healed up and he had been for a while, but he enjoyed spending time with Hadrian like this, not having to worry about messing up or getting rejected. Draco looked up at Hadrian, admiring his face as he focused on his book. Draco huffed, standing up and starting to walk inside. This caught Hadrian's attention, seeing as Draco was suppose to be protecting Hadrian.

"Draco?" He asked, following the wolf inside and up the stairs.

They entered Hadrian's room, Draco digging through a bag in the corner and pulling out cloths before trotting over to the bathroom. Hadrian sat patiently on his bed, excited to see Draco's human form. He hadn't seen Draco in the flesh in year, his father cutting off all ties with the outside world soon after the Longbottem's were attacked. Hadrian sighed, not noticing the blonde man standing in the bathroom door way.

"Hadrian." Hadrian snapped his head up, looking at Draco before gasping. His snow blonde hair and stormy gray eyes intimidated Hadrian. Hadrian's eyes widened as he caught Draco's scent.

"Mate..." He whispered out.

He slowly stood, his veela pressing at the back of his mind. He ran into Draco, knocking them both to the ground as Hadrian shoved his face into Draco's neck. Draco landed with a huff, chuckling lightly as he wrapped his arms around Hadrian's waist.

"Hold on, Flores mei. I'm right here." Draco cooed, rubbing Hadrian's back as he nuzzled his neck. Hadrian smiled into Draco's neck, sitting up before blushing. He then quickly got up, smoothing out the skirt of his dress before helping Draco up. Hadrian looked down, not looking at Draco.

"Flores mei, don't be embarrassed. It's ok." Draco said, lifting Hadrian's head. Draco smiled softly down at Hadrian, bring his face closer to him. Their lips touched lightly, but it was like fireworks and just started, sparks dancing across their minds. They pulled apart, a new fire lit in both their eyes.

"Dray..." Hadrian whispered out, leaning against him. Draco smiled, holding Hadrian close to him, sighing lightly in contentment.

A knock on the door sounded through out the room before Tom peaked his head in. His eyes landed on the scene, smiling lightly. He locked eyes with Draco and glare slightly at him, warning him about hurting his son. Draco simply nodded, rubbing Hadrian's back.

"Flower, come down stairs. We need to talk to you and Draco." Tom said, watching his son.

"Alright father." Hadrian mumbled, not make a move for a few minutes before sighing. He stood up, stepping back and grabbing Draco's hand before making his way towards the dining room. When they got there, Hadrian sat down, Draco sitting next to him as Tom took his seat next to Severus.

"Well, as you know, you two are mates." Tom started, trying to think of what he wanted to say next.

"Since you found each other some time ago, I'm expecting Hadrian to go into heat any day. Please be safe with it." Tom turned to Draco.   
"If you get him pregnant in his first heat I will maim you." Draco nodded, face sickly pale.

~3 Days Later~

March 23rd, 1998

Hadrian woke up in a dead sweat, gasping as fire spread through his body. He whimpered, Draco stirring in his sleep as an intoxicating smell pulled his from it. He soon realized Hadrian had entered heat, quickly getting up and turning to his mate. Hadrian screamed out, quickly getting up and pushing Draco down.

"Flores mei, please think about this!" Draco urged, fighting against Hadrian and against his wolf. Draco flips them, pinning Hadrain to the bed. Hadrian fought against Draco, struggling to get to his mate. Draco just stayed there, not moving.

After a while, Hadrian fell back asleep, exhausted and completely burned out. Draco sighed, laying next to his mate and pulling him close, knowing that this was going to be a very long week. 

~~~

Sorry for the short chapter this week guys. Im super busy with planning my sweet 16 birthday party and Im still in school. This was all I could edit in time for you guys. Should my next chapter be a lemon since Hadrian's in heat or should this heat just pass by?


	7. Halloween Special

October 31st, 1983

Severus hummed as he changed the diaper of his chirping chick who was playfully kicking and flapping his wings. Severus chuckled as Hadrian squawked.

"Hello, my love. Are you having fun? Excited to get candy tonight?" Hadrian chirped up at his mother as Severus tickled his chicks sides. Severus smiled before putting Hadrian in a warm skeleton onesie.

"Lets go my flower. Daddy is waiting for us." Severus picked up the squirming toddler, carrying him down stairs where Tom was waiting for them. Tom smiled at the sight of his young son, cooing at him when they reached the bottom of the stairs. Severus set Hadrian down and the toddler quickly made his way over to his father, flapping his wings in excitement at the sight of Tom.

"Hello little one! Are you ready to go trick or treating with Draco?" Tom asks, picking up Hadrian and lightly tossing him. Hadrian in return let out loud and happy caw, nuzzling into Tom's neck. Tom chuckled.

"Lets go, my dear. The Malfoys are waiting." Severus nodded, grabbing Hadrian's basket before grabbing Tom's arm and holding Hadrian's head in Tom's neck. Tom smiled gently at Hadrian's unhappy tweet before apperating to Malfoy Manor.

Soon, the family landed in the main room of Malfoy Manor, a freshly transformed Draco gasping before running over to the family.

"Haddy!" Draco yelled happily. Hadrian, in return, screeched, reaching out for Draco. Tom chuckled as he set his son down, letting the small chick hug Draco tightly. The two of them made their way to in front of the fire place as they played. The parents finished getting ready, getting a wagon for when the kids got tired. Soon enough, they headed out the front door, ready to travel the magical neighborhood.

Draco and Hadrian would run up to the door of houses as the parents waited in the drive way, talking and laughing with each other. They slowly made their way around the neighborhood, getting bags of candy as they went. About an hour and a half later, Hadrian retreated to the wagon, soon falling asleep as it was 10:30. Draco was still going strong, now determined to also ask for some for Hadrian went he went up to a house.

Around midnight, the 5 year old pup yawned, slowly making his way to the wagon as well. To help him fall asleep, the adults took one more loop around a small culdi-sack before heading back to the manor. They smiled at the sight of Draco cuddling Hadrian, wrapping his arm around the small chick. Severus and Narcissa brought the babies upstairs and put them to bed before returning to the study. The adults talked and smiled untill they went to sleep, putting an end to the Halloween fun. 

~~~

Hey guys! I'm planning on getting one or two more chapters out today, but it's been busy. I hope you enjoyed this little sneak peak into toddler Hadrian


	8. Chapter 6

March 24th, 1998

Hadrian let out a loud screech, struggling against the confines his mate had put him in. Draco was curled into a ball in the corner, trying to block out Hadrian's mating calls. Severus watched Hadrian, a small amount of pity for his chick showing in his face. Tom watched Draco, studying the shaking form of the wolf.

" Draco, why not mate with Hadrian? You have had Severus and I's permission for a while now." Draco's breath hitched, Hadrian letting out another call. Draco shook his head.

"Hadrian... never... consented..." He gritted out, using all his self control to not run to his mate. Severus smiled. Even in his mate's heat, Draco was concerned for Hadrian. He was a good mate. Severus sighed, rubbing Hadrian's head, the shifted veela purring into his mother's touch.

"Tom, let's take our leave. These two will be ok. If they mate, that is their decision." Severus kneeled down in front of Draco, lifting his head to look at him. Draco's eyes were a bright grey, his wolf fighting for control.

"If you don't feel comfortable mating Hadrian, that's fine, but do not let him suffer. Even just the act of pleasing you and him getting the intimate love he needs will calm his heat. Don't make your mate suffer Draco. You can control yourself. Your strong enough." Severus said, brushing the hair out of Draco's face before kissing his forehead and dragging Tom out of the room.

Draco keeps his eyes up, staring at his mate whos withering on the bed, reaching out towards Draco. He sighed before getting up, slowly and shakingly making his way to his distressed mate. As soon as Hadrian could grab Draco, he pulled Draco in, trying to take his clothes off while releasing more mating calls. Draco growled, taking his clothes off so he's naked with his mate. Slick was collecting on the bed as Hadrian thrusted his hips into the air. Draco growled, rubbing his length along Hadrian's. Hadrian let out another mating call, trying to get Draco to enter him. Draco gritted his teeth, grinding hard into Hadrian, small moans leaving both their mouths. Draco went faster, chasing their orgasms, groaning loudly as Hadrian screech when they let go onto each other's chests. Hadrian let out small coo's before falling asleep, Draco soon following after.

~5 Days Later~

March 30th, 198

Draco held Hadrian as the heat broke, Hadrian content in just sitting in his mate's arms. Hadrian smiled up at Draco, Draco leaning down and kissing Hadrian's neck. They got dressed, making their way downstairs, joining Tom and Severus in the dining room. Severus smiled, kissing Hadrian's cheek before sitting down.

"Draco, I would like you to join us on our next raid. It is later today." Draco smiled, nodding before turning back to his breakfast. The rest of the day was spent chatting and Draco and Tom get ready for the raid.

Soon the time for the raid rolled around, Tom and Draco kissing their mates goodbye before leading the Death Eaters to the location. Hadrian smiled, retreating to his room and laying down on the bed, intending to take a nap. When he closed the door to his and Draco's room, a hand grabbed him, holding a rag to his face. He screamed, his wings pushing open, but the chloroform had already been taken into Hadrian's system. Hadrian coughed, flapping his wings before falling to the ground, his wings still out.

Two masked figures grabbed him before apperating away, dumping the unconscious veela into a cell. They giggled to themselves, running to get Dumbledore. The three of them made they way back down to Hadrian, watching the sleeping veela. Dumbledore sighed, running his hand down Hadrian's cheek.

"The son of Lord Voldemort." He trailed his hand down his chest and to his stomach.

"Fertile, ready to bare chicks. I'll please you, my boy. The Malfoy boy will have to deal with you having my children and not his litter." Dumbledore smiled, imagaining Hadrian under him, screaming and crying as he stuffed him full. Dumbledore knew he was the most likely to get pregnant, the boy's heat just finishing.

"You'll be mine. Truly and fully. Tom will have no choice, but to surrender to get you back. Your my toy. My carrier." Dumbledore made a slight cut down Hadrian's cheek.

"All mine..."


	9. Chapter 7

_March 25th, 1998 _

Hadrian groaned, slowly coming to. He looked around his surroundings, taking in the cement walls and floor. Shivers ran down his spine as he glanced at the door on the other side of the room, wrapping his wings around his body to try and keep warm. He curled himself into a corner, watching the door and trying to get his breathing under control. After a few hours, Ron walked in with a plate of food and a small cup of water. “Let me go. You will regret taking me…” Ron ignored him, placing the food and water just inside the cell before turning and leaving without a word.

_April 3, 1998 _

9 days. Harry has been here for 9 days and it’s the same thing every single time. Ron came in twice a day to give him food and the rest of the time he was alone in his cell. No one has come for him, come talk to him, or try and help him. He was very alone. Late in the night, some came in and gave him a blanket. “For good behavior,” They say, turning and walking to let Hadrian curl up around the source of warmth.

_May 1, 1998 _

37 days. Hadrian got 3 meals a day now. He also had a pillow and a couple of blankets. A man named Dumbledore keeps visiting him, used him… it hurt. His body was spent and really hurt. It didn’t stop. Everyday Dumbledore came and did things to his body. It hurt so much. There was blood all over his cell, blankets, and even his pillow. He tried to block it out, but he can’t. He was used. Draco wouldn’t want him… no one has come to get him… come to rescue him…

_May 17, 1998 _

53 days. Dumbledore comes twice a day, sometimes touching him, sometimes force-feeding him, doing other things with him… He was using Hadrian, stuffing him full like getting a pick ready for slaughter. Dumbledore was breeding him. Stuffing him full and getting him pregnant with a chick. Hadrian started crying himself to sleep, hugging the blankets close to his beaten body. He missed Draco… he missed his mate and family. He wanted to go home…

_June 6, 1998 _

73 days. He was throwing up now and Dumbledore stopped coming in when he found out. Hadrian knew what was going on, often rubbing his belly and talking to his chick. He didn’t want his first child to be born like this, or conceived with someone other than Draco, but that choice was ripped from him. It doesn’t mean he won't care for the chick or hope Draco will find him and help raise the chick. He wanted the best for his children. He didn’t want his firstborn to be brought into a world like this. He was a failure. A failure as a mate, as a Riddle, and even bore his chick is born, failure as a mother.

_June 18, 1998 _

85 days. Hadrian stared at the wall, rubbing his stomach, not showing quite yet. He didn't register, Ron, bringing in his food. He didn’t move after Ron left. He was broken. They broke him, making him feel dirty. He wanted better for him chick.

_someone… save me..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for not posting yesterday! Please comment on what you think! I also figured out how to use the rich text thing so now my chapters will be better.


	10. Up for Adpotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just read please.

Hey guys, I'm putting this story up for adoption. Im sorry. I lost inspiration for it but I want to give you the chance to finish it. 

https://forms.gle/8n3NFTgk9RsJT4Q2A

Follow that link for the adoption form.


End file.
